Baby Sisters
by leaf.ninja-KittieKat
Summary: Meet Kidd, and Law's baby sisters. Watch as they play matchmaker and find love on their owns. They both are my own OC's. Don't steal them ask me personally! Thanks for reading!


Disclaimer: I Don't own! There I said it!

AN: I'm So sorry that I haven't up dated my EC story! I just haven't been into that story so far… Sorry I'll get to work on that one as soon as I get caught up on that story in my head! (*_*) Don't kill me! Please!? Enjoy!

A young lady with long hip length red hair with black and blue highlights was awoken when a middle age woman with auburn shoulder length hair came rushing into her tiny room with a bright smile on her face. "Yazmine wake up I have great news" She announced cheerfully. "What" Yazmine asked sleepy as she opened her multicolored eyes. "Your brother is docked on the island" She answered smiling. Yazmine jumped up out of bed in a pair of green boy shorts and a night tank top. "Where, mama" She said smiling as she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to shower and dress. She walked back into her bedroom where her mother was sitting on her now made bed. She pulled on her white ankle socks and her black and red high top shoes. She tied the red and black striped shoe laces. "He is at the duketro inn" She said. Yazmine nodded as she brushed her long slightly curled red hair up into a high ponytail. She tied the light blue silk ribbon into a bow and tucked the ends behind her ponytail. She went to the bathroom and applied her make-up. She applied a tiny heart under her right eye. She hugged her mother and left the tiny house.

Kidd, Killer, Heat, and Wire were eating breakfast as the rest of the crew were still sleeping up in their rooms. "What are we going to do while we're on our homeland" Heat asked between bites. "Well, I'm going to see my mother and brother" Wire answered eating. Kidd just shrugged as he continued to eat his breakfast. They finished their breakfast and paid leaving the building. Kidd walked in the center and a little ahead of them as they walked down the side walk. They were passing a dark alley when a red head came running out of the alley in front of them turned the corner and ran headlong into Kidd. Kidd fell to the ground with the young red head on top of him.

Killer watched along with Heat and Wire as the young red head stood. They got a better look at her. She wore a black spaghetti strap belly shirt vest that zipped down the front and had on hip hugging dark blue jean shorts that ended above her knees by an inch or so. She wore three belts a white belt around her waist, a green and black tiger striped belt hanging from her left hip, and a black belt with red roses hanging from her right hip. The shorts has a thread bare design on the front. She pulled off her dark sunglasses and they saw her multicolored eyes. 'I know those eyes from somewhere' Killer thought. She had a blue crescent moon on her upper left breast and a fox paw print on each side of her lower stomach. She wore a silver with amethyst gems studded on the five connecting bands wrapped around her right upper arm. She had dangling amethyst heart earrings with a gold ear cuff on her left earlobe. She had a black heart painted under her right eye. She wore three necklaces the chains were silver, black leather, and a single gold chain. A fox pendant, an aquamarine studded pentagram pendant, and an amethyst heart. She wore a white silk choker with a gold mask pendant. He looked at her legs to see a name tattooed on her upper calf under her knee. "Are you okay Kidd" She asked in a soft voice as she looked down on his captain.

"Are you okay Kidd" the red head asked in a soft voice. Kidd just kept looking at her and her left eye was an aqua color while her right eye was an emerald color. "Yeah… Do I know you" Kidd replied slowly as he stood dusting off his clothes. "Yes, you know me, but last time you saw me I was knee high to your elbow" She answered smiling. Kidd just looked at her and shook his head "No, I don't remember" He said slowly. "Well, I have gotten taller, filled out where it counts, longer hair, and seven tattoos" She replied as she turned slowly around in front of Kidd. "No, still not ringing any bells… Sorry" He replied scratching his head and fixing his black head band and goggles. Yazmine placed her dark sunglasses on her face crossed her pale arms and tapped the tip of her left foot on the ground with a pout on her rose colored lips. Kidd looked over her form and started to laugh as he pointed towards her. Yazmine huffed as she turned and started walking away. "And here I thought you'd remember your baby sister, Asshole" She said over her shoulder. "Come Mizuki don't even look back there" She said as she passed a white bangle tiger with a blue collar and silver studs and spikes. The tiger was a little bigger than a house dog as it meowed and started walking behind her with it's tail swishing behind it. "I'm going to get another piercing, what do you think Mizuki" She said. "Meow" Mizuki answered. "Good girl, lets go than" Yazmine said.

"That's your sister" Heat and Wire asked Kidd. Kidd watched the retreating form of his baby sister. "Yeah… that's my baby sis" He replied sighing at the end. "That's where I've seen her before" Killer said as he snapped his fingers. Kidd started walking with his hands stuck in his pockets. "Ya'll go visit with your families and I have to find my sister" He said over his shoulder.

Kidd walked behind his sister and her tiger at a safe distance. She walked into a tattoo parlor and the tiger cub went in behind her. Kidd stepped through the door and listened. "I want a silver hoop in my upper right ear" He heard Yazmine say. "Okay that'll be 10 belli and have a seat in that chair" answered the middle age man. Kidd leaned against the wall as he watched her pull her ponytail over her left shoulder. He noticed a cross on her left shoulder blade, his pirate emblem on her right shoulder blade, and a white fox at the base of her spine. He watched as the middle aged man pierced her ear. "There you go lassie" He said. "Thank you" She said standing and turning to leave. The middle age man went to slap her backside. Mizuki growled and Yazmine snapped her fingers and pink static flew from her snapped fingers. "I really wouldn't do that if I was you, unless you have a strong taste for lightening" She said. The man froze and watched as she slid her dark sunglasses up her nose. "Now, I know we're related" Kidd finally spoke up. The man shuddered as he finally noticed all his metal objects floating near his person. "So, you here to say sorry for forgetting your only sibling" Yazmine asked as she started walking with Mizuki on her right and in between her and Kidd. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but can you blame me you look so… So different from the last time I saw you" Kidd said. "Well, sorry for growing up big bubba" She said with a smile tugging at her rose colored lips. "Ha, ha" He replied. "So, how's mother" He asked. "Good, she's the reason I'm here at all" She answered truefully. "Oh, yeah so you would've stayed in bed and continued to sleep if mother wouldn't have busted into your room" He questioned looking over at his sis who was smiling. "Yeah" She answered giggling. "Mizuki, I would like you to meet my big brother Eustass Kidd" Yazmine said as she looked down at her tiger. Mizuki meowed up at Kidd. He smiled at the tiger cub. "So, are you going to stay at the inn or with your family" She asked looking over at him. "At the inn with my crew" He replied. "Kay, I'll tell mother" She said looking forward once more.

They spent the day together learning about each others lives and everything. Kidd did learn that his sister had a 35,000 belli on her head for murder and misconduct. They ate lunch together and sparred in the afternoon till the sun started to turn to dusk. Yazmine walked with Kidd back to Duketro Inn. "So, how long are you going to dock here" She asked as they stepped into the Inn. "For the next two days why" He replied looking at his baby sister. "So I know how long my big brother is going to be in my life" She said with a tiny uncertain smile on her face. Kidd pulled her into a hug. "I'll always be in your life even if I'm here or not Yaz" He said placing his chin on top of her silky soft red hair. "It still doesn't make missing you any less easier" She replied as she buried her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know and I always miss you also" He said. Yazmine pulled back smiling "I'll see you tomorrow sometime I got to do some shopping, unless you want to come" She asked. "Sure, we'll meet in the center of town" He replied smiling down at her. Yazmine stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Love you Kidd, see you in the morning" She said as she turned around. "You can stay with my brother Mizuki" She said as she walked past her tiger cub.

Kidd looked down at Mizuki who sat beside him with her tail swishing behind her. "Come Mizuki it's dinner time" He said as he walked from the Inn to the restaurant next door. The cub followed him happily.

"Goodnight mama" Yazmine said as she left the kitchen to change into her black spaghetti strap night gown that ended at her lower thigh. Kathy Lynn Majzel sat down on the worn old couch and sighed. "I'm going to loose you also, aren't I Yazmine" She asked quietly. She smiled as she headed off to bed also. 'If your happy, I'll be happy' She thought laying down in bed.

~ Next Morning ~

Yazmine awoke to the smell of bacon in the air. She smiled as she climbed out of bed. She gathered up her clothes and sat them on her bed. She went and showered for the day. Yazmine walked into her room with a white towel wrapped around her body and a yellow towel with her hair wrapped in it. She dried her body and hung the towel on her wall. She pulled on her red and blue boy shorts and a matching bra, a red mini skirt, her three belts, and a blue spaghetti strap vest zipping up the front. She did her make-up and added the heart under her right eye. Yazmine towel dried her long red hair brushing it loose of tangles and pulling it up into a high ponytail and tying her blue ribbon into a bow and tucking the ends behind her ponytail. Yazmine pulled on a pair of white thigh high nylons and pulling on her black 6 ½ inch stilettos hooking the thin strap around her small ankles. She walked into the kitchen and sitting down. "Morning mama" She said as she started to eat her breakfast. "Morning dear how'd you sleep" Kathy asked. "Good, you" She said eating her bacon. "Fine dear" She replied finishing up her breakfast. "Hey I'm going shopping with Kidd today" Yazmine said as she finished her breakfast and picked up her glass of orange juice. "That's good, so your having a grand time with your brother" Kathy asked. "Yes, I just try to not be sad when he leaves I already told him that I'm not going to see him off when he leaves" She replied. Kathy smirked as she sat her coffee down "I'll be just fine here if you want to go with your brother" She said smiling. "I already asked and he said no" Yazmine replied frowning. "That's never stopped you before" She said smiling. "Nope" She replied giggling. "Thanks mama for letting your baby girl go" She said smiling. "Your welcome dear" she replied. Yazmine finished her orange juice and brushed her teeth. She hugged and kissed her mother on the cheek before leaving the house.

Yazmine walked into the center of town and saw her brother with a few other guys that she had noticed from yesterday. She ran up to Kidd and jumped on his back giving him her koala hug wrapping her arms and legs around him. He stiffened in her hold and she kissed his cheek smiling. "Good morning Bubba" She chirped in her soft voice. "Good morning to you to sis" He replied as he unclasped her hands and pushed her backwards. She placed her hands on the ground and back flipped from his waist. She stood dusting off her hands. "Hello Killer long time no see" She said fixing her belts and vest. "Good to see you Yazmine" Killer replied. "Hello my name is Majzel Eustass Hokkyokuguma Yazmine, I'm Eustass Kidd's baby sister and this is my bangle tiger cub Eustass Lynn Mizuki" She introduced to the other two men. "I'm Eddie, but everyone calls me Heat" Heat said shaking Yazmine's soft ivory colored hand. "I'm Wire, it's nice to meet you Yazmine" He said shaking her delicate hand. "So you're the trident welding young man our mother was on the snail with" She said smiling. "That is me" He replied. "Okay… who's ready to go shopping" She asked cheerfully. Kidd nodded his head, Mizuki meowed her consent, Killer shrugged, and Heat and Wire just looked at her. "Follow me" She said as she turned and started walking from the center and away from the fountain. Mizuki jogged to catch up with her master, Kidd started walking following his sis, and Killer, Heat, and Wire followed their captain. They walked into a female clothing store and Yazmine had Kidd, Killer, Heat, and Wire sit in chairs in front of the dressing rooms. She chose three red, four black, two white, three gray, four green, three dark blue, one yellow, four baby blue, and six pink vests. She chose four black, one red, three white, five dark blue hip hugging flared jeans, skinny jeans, and shorts. Six black, four white, three pink, four red mini skirts. She chose three long sleeve and four short elbow length jackets. She tried on all of them and smiled as she paid the bill on all her clothes. They left the store and walked to a near by restaurant for lunch. They ate their lunch and Kidd paid the bill he grabbed before Yazmine could grab it. They left and she lead them to a undergarment store. She got thirty matching bra and boy short sets and nylons in white and black. She paid and headed towards the shoe store. She got a pair of high tops in black and green with green shoe laces, black and blue with blue laces, black and pink with pink laces, She got a pair of gray 6 inch high heeled ankle boots, a pair of black knee high 6 inch high heeled boots that tie, a pair of white knee high 6 inch high heeled boots that zipped on the inside of her legs. She paid for them and headed out with her arms loaded to their capacity. "Okay, all of ya'll are free to go do what ever you want I got to head home" She said smiling. Kidd kissed her on the forehead. "Be good for mother" He said. "Always" She replied giggling. She turned and started walking away. "You have Mizuki again" She said. Kidd just looked down at the white and black fur of Mizuki.

Yazmine smiled as she unpacked all her shopping bags. She folded all her new clothes and packed them into her new suit case on top of her personal needs. She packed in all her new shoes and took off her stilettos placing them into her suit case. She pulled on her black and red high tops and tied the laces. She zipped up her suit case and picked it up leaving her room. "I'll be back in a few" She yelled into the house. "Be safe" Her mother replied. Yazmine smirked as she quietly climbed onto the deck of her brother's ship. She quietly walked below deck headed towards her brother's room. She opened the door and looked around the room She saw the king size bed and the large windows with the crimson curtains. She grinned as she slowly slid her suit case under the bed. She giggled quietly and unzipped the top pocket placing her silver rimmed reading glasses and zipped the pocket back. She heard talking and foot steps coming down the hall headed for her. She slid her suit case further under the bed and slid under without making a sound. She pulled her long hair under the bed as the door opened. She held her breath as her brother came into the room talking on a snail. "Yes, mom and how do you know she'll be okay with me taking Mizuki with me out to sea" He asked sitting on his bed. "Because she told me at dinner that if you accepted Mizuki than you won't be able to forget about her again dear" Kathy replied. "Well let me talk to her than" Kidd said as he reclined onto his head board. "You can't she went to Sky's house, she's been sick for the last week" Kathy replied. "Fine, when she gets there have her call me" Kidd said placing his boots on the floor. "Kay, bye dear love you" She said. "Yeah, love you too mom" He replied hanging up the snail. He stood "Now time to go check on my crew before I come back out to watch" He mumbled leaving the room and Yazmine waited for his foot steps faded from the hall. She sighed and slowly climbed out from under Kidd's bed. "God that was close" She whispered smiling. She left the room and ship. She ran all the way back to her house. She panted slightly as she opened the door. "Call Kidd" Kathy said smiling and handing over the snail. "Hello this is Kidd" He answered. "It's Yazmine mama told me to call you" She replied. "Yeah, did you tell mother that I could take your cub to sea with me" He asked. "Yes, and if your leaving in the morning I'm coming over to see you" She said. "Sure, I'm on my ship you'll see my flag emblem" He said. "Kay, see you in a bit" She replied hanging up the snail. "Be back" She said leaving the house once more.

She arrived at the ship and yelled "Kidd it's me, Yazmine" "Come up" He answered. She climbed up the ladder a second time tonight. "Well is it true" He asked behind her. She jumped and turned to face her brother. "Yeah, and I can get you to talk to her" She said as she grabbed the dagger on her hip and sliced open Kidd's palm she called Mizuki over and looked at her. She held her paw up. Yazmine sliced open the bottom of her pad. She placed her dagger on the ground and grabbed Kidd's bleeding hand and Mizuki's bleeding paw. She placed their hand and paw together. Their blood mixed and a soft green light surrounded their hand and paw. When the light finally vanished Mizuki placed her paw back on the ground and meowed. Kidd looked at his healed hand and jumped back as Mizuki meowed. "I heard her" He said in shock. "Of course why did you think I just sliced open your hand" She asked smirking as she cleaned off her blade and sheathed it back onto her hip. "Now all you have to do is think of her and you can have a conversation with her" Yazmine said as she stood. "Goodnight bubba I'm going to bed" She said as she jumped from the deck onto the dock. She took off running. "Goodnight Yaz, I want you to be happy that's why you can't go to sea with me" Kidd said as he watched his baby sister run from his ship without a glance back. 'She's only happy when she talks about her big brother, master' Mizuki said looking up at Kidd. "I'm going to have to get use to this" He said pointing his finger from him to her and back. "Okay Mizuki watch the ship I'm going up to the nest" He said. 'Hai, master Kidd' She replied walking away.

Yazmine walked into the house. She walked into her bedroom for her mother was already asleep. She wrote a note to her mother grabbed her little make-up bag and headed to the bathroom to collect her make-up. She grabbed the note and left it on the table. She headed back to the ship and silently slid onto the deck. 'It's me Mizuki I'm coming along, so don't tattle on me' She said to Mizuki. 'Hai' She answered. Yazmine slid under Kidd's bed and pulled her make-up bag under to block her in. She covered with her soft blue blanket making sure nothing was to be seen by Kidd. She yawned and went to sleep.

~ Next Mid-Morning ~

Kidd hugged his mother and kissed her forehead. "Tell Yazmine that I'll call sometime" He said. "I will she's sleeping and didn't want to say goodbye to you" Kathy said smiling. "I know she already told me that if I don't take her than she's not going to wish me well on my journey" Kidd replied. "You know how your sister can get over her big brother… I'll tell you something she won't ever tell you the people she killed were talking bad about her big brother and she just lost it" Kathy said looking up at her son. "Well they deserved it than" He replied smiling. "Tell her I love her and I won't forget her ever again" Kidd said as he stepped up on to the deck of his ship. "Set sail" He yelled.

Kathy giggled as she sat at the table and picked up the note her baby girl left.

'_Dear Mama,_

_ I'm not going to be here when you wake up, but don't fret on my whereabouts for I'm hiding under Kidd's bed. I thank you once more for letting your baby go. I love you Mama and I'll always remember and cherish all the moments we had together!_

_ Love your daughter,_

_ Yazmine Hokkyokuguma Eustass Majzel'_

She laughed as she reread the letter. "My baby won't stop at anything to be beside her big brother" She said aloud.

Yazmine yawned as she opened her eyes. She smiled as she looked out of the windows that showed their island on the horizon.

~ North ~

Sinya Yuui Trafalgar smirked at her elder brother as she walked on to the ship of her eldest brother Law. She closed the door and Shachi closed and locked the door. Law set sail before turning and smiling a genuine smile as he looked to his baby sister. "Come Sinya let me show you to your room" He said walking down the hall. She smiled and followed her beloved eldest brother. "Sure" She replied. Law opened a door off to the left of his room. "This is the first mate's room, but since Bepo stays close to me I just let him sleep where ever he falls to sleep" Law explained as he stepped into the room. "Are you sure I should sleep in here if it's his room" Sinya asked as she placed her suit case down onto the bed. "Yes, you and Tsukiko can use my room just make sure I have a place to lay down on the floor and I'll be happy" Bepo answered as he stood in the doorway. "Thank you and we don't mind being roomies with you; do we Tsukiko" She said. Her panda shook her head where she sat on the floor. "Are you teaching her how to speak" Law asked as he crouched down and petted her black and white fur. "Out loud we're working on it telepathic she's smart" She replied as she took off her long black knee length fur hooded jacket. Law looked up and saw her clothes for a first time. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap belly shirt tank top that showed her tattoos, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and black and blue high tops with blue shoe laces. "Is that the reason Ben was beating on you" He asked as he stood back up. "She turned and looked at her brother. She nodded as tears filled her eyes. Law pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. "He won't ever see you to beat on you again" He said as he kissed her on her forehead. She nodded into his yellow and black hoodie. "Finish unpacking" He said as she pulled out of his arms. "Kay" She replied wiping away her tears. Law left the room with Bepo. Sinya turned and started unpacking her clothes and everything. She hooked her twin daggers one on each hip. She looked into the mirror that connected to the vanity to check her make up from her crying. She bent down and picked up Tsukiko carrying her into the kitchen. "I'm going to make lunch" She said to Jean Bart who sat at the table. "Kay" He replied as he continued to read the news. She made lunch and fed her cub. Everyone ate lunch and went back to what ever they were doing. Sinya washed dishes. "So, how was your lunch" She asked. Jean looked up and stared at her back that was facing her. He opened his mouth when she giggled and replied "Well, I gave you an extra helping of dragon fruit in your food so you shouldn't be complaining Tsukiko, Be a good girl and stay on the counter" He watched as the panda cub huffed and started to play with her orange collar that had a silver strip through the center. "She's telepathic" Law said as he saw the look on Jean's face. Sinya giggled as she finished the dishes. "I still have a lot of work to do on getting her to speak aloud" She explained. Jean nodded as he picked up his paper once more. She filled a glass of water full of water and sat in front of Tsukiko at the counter. She started free flowing her power through the water in the glass. She pulled out a tiny bit and froze it as she started shaping it into Jean.

Penguin walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. He looked over at Jean who was reading than at their new crew member Sinya. Her panda was asleep leaning back against her as she was shaping the last of the crew out of ice and the glass beside her was empty. He looked closer at the ice figurines and noticed the fine detail from his name to Bepo's fur. "How did you do that" He asked picking up his figurine. "It's my water capability I can do anything as long as I can imagine it in my mind" She replied finishing up on her brother's figurine. "There" She announced as she turned to show Jean. "That's good, but our captain don't smile like that" He said. "It's his look he gives me" She said standing with her panda in her arms. She turned and waved her hand sending all of the figurines to land gently onto the back of the sink for when they start to melt. She put the glass in the sink and left to her room to read.

~ Kidd Pirate's ~

Kidd sighed missing his baby sister as he headed to his room. He opened the door to see his sister laying across his king size bed reading with a pair of silver rimmed reading glasses. He rubbed his eyes blinking thinking his hallucinating from missing his sister. "Good afternoon bubba" She said as she sat up closing the book she was reading. Kidd frowned and looked down at Mizuki who stood beside him. "Why is my baby sister doing on the ship and did you know about this" He asked. 'Master Kidd, I've already told you she's only happy when she's with her big brother' Mizuki answered looking up at him. "You didn't tell me why" He questioned. 'Because you would have thrown her off before we left port' She answered back growling. "I'm calling mother" Kidd said as he picked up the snail. The snail connected. "This is Kathy speaking" it said. "Mom, where is Yaz" He questioned. "Under your bed dear" She replied the snail smiling. "I want to know why" He replied. "Because your dear sister wants to be with her big brother dear" She said the snail rolling it's eyes. "Bye" He said hanging up the snail. 'Told you' Mizuki said as she jumped up onto his bed and laying down in front of Yazmine. She started petting her pet as she took off her reading glasses and looked at her brother. "I'll show you to your room" Kidd said as he turned and left the room. Yazmine smiled and jumped from the bed landing by the door. She followed her brother as he opened a door left of his. "You can use my bathroom" He said. "Thank you so much" She replied hugging her brother's waist. "Lunch is in a little bit" He said leaving the room. She nodded as she looked around the room. She turned and headed back to Kidd's room to grab her suit case that sat by the window. She opened the door to see Kidd laying on his bed sleeping. 'I love my big brother' She said to Mizuki. 'I know and I think he just realized it' Mizuki answered.

She unpacked her suit case and headed back to Kidd's room with a change of clothes. She showed and dried off. She pulled on a green pair of boy shorts and matching bra. She pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans with black spots on the bottom of her jeans. She pulled on her three belts and dagger. She pulled on a pair of black ankle socks and her black and green high tops tying the green laces. She brushed her hair of tangles and threw her dirty clothes into the clothes bin. She climbed up onto her brother's big bed and curled up next to her brother. She fell asleep with Mizuki laying at her feet purring.

Killer knocked on Kidd's door. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door to find Kidd asleep with his left arm wrapped around Yazmine's waist sleeping who was also slumbering with her tiger cub sleeping at her feet. He sighed as he closed the door shaking his head. He went to the kitchen and told everyone about their new crew member. Everyone cheered and started eating lunch.

AN: I don't remember what you call those snail phones.


End file.
